Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling services. Service providers and device manufacturers are also continually challenged by content providers to deliver new ways for consumers to experience content. One area of interest to service providers, device manufacturers and content providers is providing a more realistic experience for consumers when consuming content. For example, device manufacturers have developed devices (e.g., televisions, projectors, mobile phones, etc.) that are able to present multimedia content (e.g., movies, television programming, etc.) to consumers such that the consumers visualize the content in three dimensions. Further, certain movie theaters may present movies that consumers perceive in three dimensions in addition to tactile interactions with the consumers, such as vibrations and/or sprays of fluids (e.g., air, water, etc.). Additionally, manufacturers have developed devices that consumers may use to interact with the presentation of content that simulate real world devices. For example, many video games are associated with special devices, such as rifles, golf clubs, motion sensing controllers, that simulate one or more real world devices that are represented in the game. Content providers have similarly developed content to interact with the simulated devices. However, to experience such perceived increase in realism, consumers must, for example, purchase specialized equipment (e.g., three-dimensional compatible displays, simulated devices, etc.) or go to specialized theaters that have specially formatted movies and/or specially configured equipment. Yet, even with the specialized equipment, the content does not use the reality around the user and does not interact with the user personally. For example, when a user is participating with a game, even if participating with a device that simulates a real world device, the user is not psychologically immersed into the game. The user still understands the difference between playing the game and the real world outside of the game. Thus, the user is not psychologically immersed into the content, at least in part, because the content is not interacting with everyday devices associated with the user. Therefore, the consumer is not fully immersed in the content. Accordingly, service providers, device manufacturers and content providers face significant challenges in immersing consumers in content that interacts with consumers personally using everyday devices associated with the consumers.